Lumière
by dreamydreamer
Summary: Sanzô x Gokû. La résurrection de Gyûmaô empêchée, nos amis ont pris le chemin du retour vers l'Est. Tout est comme avant... ou pas. Romance au menu. J'engage qui voudra pour faire un bon résumé... Moi y arrive pas...
1. Lumière de Lune

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Vi, je sais que j'ai autre chose en cours, mais une idée est venue trotter dans ma tête, donc je n'ai pu m'en empêcher, pardon. **

**En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de cette fic, ça dépend de vous. Soit je l'arrête là, oneshot basique, soit je la continue avec peut-être mon idée très farfelue… et je veux dire très, très, TRES farfelue à la clé (vous aurez été prévenus, hein !…), d'où la classification provisoire de cette fic en « surnaturel ». C'est un indice… lol**

**Pas de 'plot' pour ce chapitre qui joue le rôle d'une hypothétique intro, donc pas de prétention, c'est juste un moment que j'ai voulu tendre entre Sanzô et Gokû. ;-)**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, j'ai édité et augmenté ma fic sur Seishirou/Subaru. **

**En avant pour la fic ! Bonne lecture.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Lumière de lune**

Cela faisait à présent quelques jours qu'ils avaient entamé leur voyage de retour vers l'Est. La reine Gyokumen battue, la résurrection de Gyûmaô empêchée, ils avaient enfin éradiqué la vague maléfique qui rendait les monstres fous. Ils avaient, grâce à l'aide discrète du groupe de Kougaiji, pu surprendre la reine et son scientifique, les attaquant par surprise.

Ce scientifique avait pourtant pu s'échapper, laissant promptement son œuvre inachevée, mais lui permettant de survivre à l'attaque. Il avait disparu, mais nul doute qu'il réapparaîtrait sûrement un jour.

L'essentiel était que maintenant, ce fichu voyage vers l'Ouest était terminé.

Alors que le vent fouettait son visage, Sanzô ferma les yeux. A bord de la voiture, le silence était de mise. Gojyô et Gokû sommeillaient tandis que les yeux d'Hakkai restaient rivés sur la route qui défilait à vive allure.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis en route, ils n'avaient rencontré aucun youkai hostile. Pas une seule bagarre, même dans le bar où ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille.

Après leur victoire, tous les youkais, où qu'ils soient, avaient soudainement, comme par magie, retrouvé leurs esprits et c'est hébétés qu'ils étaient revenus chez eux bien sagement.

Il n'y avait pas eu de scènes d'euphorie mais un soulagement généralisé dans la population. Le cauchemar était terminé.

Et surtout…

Très vite, le bruit s'était répandu que le groupe du haut moine Genjô Sanzô était la raison de ce retour au normal. La rumeur courrait que dans une effroyable bataille les 4 hommes, _ même le saint homme_, avaient terrassé par une force incroyable l'armée de la reine. La rumeur parlait même en particulier de la puissance phénoménale des sutras (Sanzô avait finalement réussi à récupérer celui de son défunt maître et l'avait utilisé pour la première fois, le combinant à son propre sutra) et d'un monstre étrange dont la force et la puissance dégagées par son aura était semblable à une dieu. Ils faisaient évidemment référence à Gokû qui, même s'il n'avait pas perdu son diadème, avait eu, même Sanzô le reconnaissait, une aura étrange, presque divine dans la bataille.

Alors que des images sanglantes de leur bataille lui revenaient en mémoire, Sanzô ouvrit les yeux pour les chasser.

Lui ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient fait là quelque chose d'exceptionnel, après tout, ils avaient simplement fait le sale boulot qu'on lui avait confié, il y a plus d'un an.

Pourtant, cela suffisait apparemment à les rendre célèbres, bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Cet encensement et cette fascination dont ils faisaient à présent l'objet commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. On les regardait avec cette expression d'adoration que le moine abhorrait tant et le silence se faisait autour d'eux dès qu'ils entraient quelque part.

C'était presque pesant. En fait, ça les mettait mal à l'aise, enfin, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impression ?

Il repensa à la soirée de la veille passée dans un petit restaurant. Tout ce qu'il se souvenait en fait, c'était du silence. Non pas des gens autour d'eux, bien que ce fut le cas, mais de ses compagnons.

Non pas que cette situation l'ait préoccupé outre mesure. Après tout, pour une fois que ces bakas se tenaient tranquilles, il avait la paix. Mais… ce n'était pas naturel.

Il avait terminé la soirée à enfiler cigarette sur cigarette dans la chambre commune où ils avaient passé la nuit tous les quatre, et une chose étrange de son point de vue s'était produit.

Alors que Hakkai semblait plongé dans un livre et que Gojyô et Gokû jouaient d'un silence inhabituel à un jeu de cartes, il les avait observés, _vraiment_ observés, pendant de longues minutes du coin de l'œil, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre cigarette à la main. Et ses pensées avaient alors dérivé sur la vraie nature de leurs liens.

Il s'était cru sans attache.

Il s'était en fait voilé la face.

Il avait failli aux préceptes de son maître, ou plutôt, il les avaient « adaptés ».

Ces trois hommes à l'air grave et fatigué qui avaient pris avec lui le chemin du retour étaient devenus au cours de leur voyage plus que de lourdes et encombrantes contraintes imposées par les divinités bouddhiques.

Pas des amis, non ! Il n'irait jamais jusqu'à ce terme, mais des compagnons… ennuyeux, stupides et bruyants… mais des compagnons tout de même.

Non pas qu'il pourrait avouer cela à voix haute (même à dix mille lieux de toute forme de vie…), mais en son for intérieur, il osait à présent le murmurer.

De plus…

Quand ses yeux s'étaient attardés pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité sur le visage de Gokû, ne se détournant qu'après avoir rencontré deux iris dorés, il s'était senti prêt à accepter une autre idée murmurée par sa petite voix intérieure qui était visiblement très persuasive ce soir-là.

La voix d'Hakkai le ramena à la réalité.

Hakkai – On devrait s'arrêter pour la nuit, il y a un village pas loin. On trouvera sûrement une auberge.

Gokû à ces mots se réveilla et s'étira. Il se pencha vers l'avant, appuyant légèrement sa tête sur sa main posée sur le siège avant, ses cheveux effleurant ceux du blond et venant caresser sa nuque. Sanzo relâcha le souffle qu'il avait légèrement retenu et ne bougea pas.

Gokû – C'est vrai Hakkai ? Ouf ! J'ai cru qu'on allait devoir se contenter de boîtes de conserve pour ce soir aussi !

Hakkai émit un petit rire. Sanzo retint un ricanement et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Sanzô – Encore faudrait-il qu'il nous reste des boîtes de conserves, bakazaru… Avec tout ce que tu as ingurgité, rien n'est moins sûr.

Gokû – Je n'y peux rien, j'avais faim !

Sanzô (une petite veine pulsant sur son front) – Tu as toujours faim !

Sanzô s'attendait à une réponse outrée mais Gokû ne répliqua rien. Comme depuis la fin de leur bataille, il était plus calme. Sanzô avait craint que ce silence ne soit dû à une tristesse à l'origine obscure, mais c'était pire. Gokû n'était pas triste mais _pensif_… Ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Il était moins prévisible.

Sanzô tourna la tête vers le jeune homme silencieux mais s'arrêta dans son geste quand il se rendit compte à quel point le visage de celui-ci était proche de lui. Gokû ne le fixait pas, ses yeux regardant la route devant eux. Pourtant il avait l'impression que le moindre de ses gestes et réactions était épié par le jeune homme.

Une fausse impression sans doute.

Ils ne bougèrent plus jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'auberge, plongés l'un et l'autre dans leurs pensées.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Après le repas du soir, Sanzô sortit sur le balcon de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hakkai et il alluma immédiatement une cigarette. Après quelques bouffées, il soupira, fixant la pleine lune au-dessus de lui.

Une ambiance étrange planait sur leur voyage de retour. Peut-être était-ce dû au trop grand calme sur leur route ? Eux qui étaient habitués à être assaillis par des hordes de youkais enragés qui leur permettaient de se défouler. Or maintenant…

Il n'était plus habitué à se sentir libre. A présent, ils n'avaient plus aucune obligation à remplir avant leur retour au monastère pour Gokû et lui…

Un doute nouveau l'envahit. Est-ce que Gokû avait l'intention de rentrer avec lui ? Après tout, à leur retour, il aurait 20 ans et voudrait certainement vivre ailleurs que dans un monastère. Il était conscient que Gokû avait acquis de la maturité durant leur voyage. Bien qu'à regret, Sanzô reconnaissait qu'il pouvait très bien s'assumer seul. Sans lui…

Il inspira une bouffée pour tenter de lever le poids qu'il avait à présent dans sa poitrine. Après tout, c'était peut-être mieux pour le jeune homme…

Gokû – Sanzô ? Tu es là ?

Sanzô ne bougea pas, continuant à fumer sa cigarette tout en restant appuyé sur le mur extérieur. Gokû sortit sur le balcon et aperçut Sanzô. Le jeune youkai lui lança un sourire.

Gokû – Je peux ?

Sanzô tourna ses yeux vers lui un instant avant de les fixer à nouveau sur l'horizon sombre qui se profilait loin devant lui. Prenant cela pour un oui, Gokû sourit à nouveau et se dirigea pour s'installer à côté de lui contre le mur.

De longues minutes passèrent dans un silence confortable. La lune au-dessus d'eux avait un éclat incomparable, réfléchissant la douce lumière dans la nuit.

Sanzô ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire au jeune homme. Etonnamment, ce soir, il ne savait quoi dire. Il n'avait pas envie d'éjecter Gokû de sa chambre, il n'avait pas envie de lui lancer comme à son habitude des mots pour le maintenir à distance, au contraire, il avait envie de le voir rester, comme si ce genre de moments était à présent compté, comme s'il avait peur qu'un jour, Gokû ne vienne plus… Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire ce qu'il aurait pourtant voulu. Ca serait stupide de s'engager là-dedans. Ce genre de sentiments n'était pas pour lui.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il amena sa cigarette à ses lèvres et l'y laissa un instant, machinalement. Or, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand deux doigts vinrent la cueillir avec douceur, effleurant ses lèvres. Il suivit la cigarette des yeux jusqu'à voir Gokû la porter à ses lèvres. Quand elle les toucha, Sanzô sembla se réveiller de son choc. D'un mouvement violent il se tourna et il agrippa le poignet de Gokû, le plaquant sur le mur avec force de son autre main, ses yeux en furie rencontrant le regard calme du jeune homme. Sa voix vibrait d'une colère intense qui cachait mal son choc.

Sanzô – Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

A sa grande surprise, Gokû sourit comme à son habitude, même pas étonné par la réaction du blond.

Gokû – Je voulais juste voir ta réaction.

La cigarette tomba par terre, une lumière rouge un peu plus vive brilla un instant avant de défaillir et de laisser échapper un mince filet de fumée virevoltant. Sanzô le fusilla du regard avant de le lâcher.

Sanzô – 'tch !

Gokû sourit un peu plus alors qu'il regarda Sanzô détourner le regard et écraser rageusement la cigarette à leurs pieds. Il parla doucement.

Gokû – Ce n'est qu'une cigarette Sanzô.

Sanzô le fixa à nouveau, s'approchant légèrement du jeune homme. Il appuya ses mots.

Sanzô – Je t'interdis de fumer.

Gokû l'observa avant de répondre, toujours aussi doucement.

Gokû – Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi toi tu fumes. Mais surtout je me demande pourquoi tu te préoccupes tant du fait que je fume ou pas.

Gokû sentit Sanzô se raidir. Le blond ne répondit pas, regrettant tout d'un coup d'avoir exterminé la pauvre petite cigarette chargée de nicotine sous sa semelle. Il venait d'être piégé par un singe, venant de lui démontrer par son silence que ça le préoccupait. Sanzô jura intérieurement.

Gokû émit un petit rire et continua, changeant de sujet d'un ton léger.

Gokû – Tu ne trouves pas l'ambiance bizarre ?

Sanzô (fronçant les sourcils) – Bizarre ?

Gokû (réfléchissant) – Mhh… Etrange quoi…

Sanzô (haussant un sourcil) – Ca veut dire la même chose, baka ! Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

Gokû – Je veux dire… C'est devenu tellement calme ce retour…

A ces mots, Sanzô souffla un peu, laissant échapper un léger rire ironique.

Sanzô – Il était temps que cela le devienne… Est-ce que tu as une idée du nombre de balles que j'ai gaspillé sur le cafard et toi, bakazaru ?

Gokû cligna des yeux puis il prit une mine vexée légèrement boudeuse.

Gokû – Hey ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si Gojô me pique tout le temps ma nourriture…

Il sourit légèrement avant de poursuivre.

Gokû (se frottant la tête) – J'imagine que c'est juste le retour au « normal » qui fait que l'ambiance est bizarre. Même les gens nous regardent bizarrement, c'est assez embarrassant.

Sanzô – Ca leur passera.

Gokû leva les yeux pour chercher le regard du blond. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, toujours face à lui. Son visage était doucement éclairé par la pleine lune, la lumière venant se refléter sur ses iris qui regardaient un point indéterminé dans l'obscurité au loin, comme s'ils cherchaient à s'y cacher.

Gokû – Toi aussi tu es étrange.

Sanzô tourna légèrement la tête vers lui mais ne le regarda pas.

Sanzô – Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Gokû réfléchit, se frottant une nouvelle fois la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer en mots sa pensée. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, frustré de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer clairement. Il répondit, un peu embarrassé.

Gokû – Je ne sais pas… juste 'étrange', c'est tout.

Sanzô – Cela n'a pas de sens.

Gokû le regarda attentivement. Sanzô sentit ses nerfs se tendre sous l'œil inquisiteur. Il tourna la tête, ses cheveux venant ombrager totalement son visage et cacher ses yeux.

Sanzô – Quoi ?

Gokû – En fait, je crois que j'ai juste l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

Sanzô ne répondit pas tout de suite. Finalement, il se décida, serrant légèrement les dents avant de parler. Il parla d'une voix neutre.

Sanzô – Est-ce que tu veux vraiment rentrer ?

Gokû cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas. Sanzô inspira profondément et continua. Sa voix était basse.

Sanzô – Même si je pense qu'un idiot comme toi ne devrait pas être lâché seul en liberté dans la nature… tu es libre d'aller où tu veux. Donc si tu ne veux pas revenir au monastère… je ne t'oblige pas.

Gokû écarquilla les yeux, ouvrant presque la bouche de surprise. Un instant passa dans le silence le plus complet. Sanzô venait d'une certaine manière d'avouer indirectement qu'il reconnaissait que Gokû avait mûri et pouvait à présent se prendre en charge et être indépendant. Après avoir admis indirectement quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il se préoccupait de lui, ce jour méritait de figurer dans les annales. Gokû sourit. Il parla tout bas.

Gokû – J'imagine que je pourrais partir.

Il sentit Sanzô s'immobiliser.

Gokû – Mais je ne veux pas partir. Même si les moines du monastère ne peuvent pas me voir, tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'être avec toi. Je vais où tu vas.

Sanzô resta tout d'abord silencieux. Puis son ton se fit ironique.

Sanzô – C'est stupide comme façon de penser.

Gokû se détacha finalement du mur pour se rapprocher de l'homme. Il continua d'une voix calme.

Gokû – Qu'est-ce qui est stupide dans le fait de vouloir rester avec toi ? Tu me dis que je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, mais tu trouves stupide ma décision ? Dis-moi alors ce que tu veux. Que je parte, c'est ça ?

Sanzô – Ca m'est égal.

Gokû l'observa un moment. Sanzô avait parlé d'un ton sec. Quelques temps encore, Gokû se serait senti blessé par de telles paroles. Mais à présent… Il soupira. Il savait que Sanzô se cachait encore derrière des mots durs.

Il hésita à peine avant de tendre sa main gauche jusqu'à pouvoir dégager avec douceur les cheveux du visage du moine, effleurant son visage.

Gokû – Vraiment ?

Il n'eut qu'à peine le temps de voir les yeux étonnés de Sanzô avant que celui n'écarte brusquement sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé, et n'attrape le poignet fautif en le serrant avec force, bloquant presque la circulation de son sang. Gokû ne broncha pas ni ne recula.

Sanzô – Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

Gokû l'ignora.

Gokû – Tu veux vraiment que je parte ?

Sanzô serrait encore son poignet, celui-ci commençant à s'engourdir un peu. Gokû répéta, se rapprochant encore un peu.

Gokû – Tu veux que je parte ou que je reste ?

La pression sur son poignet s'accentua encore un peu, mais Gokû ne fléchit pas, surprenant même une nouvelle fois Sanzô en venant appuyer son front sur le haut de son torse. Nerveux, les doigts du moine lâchèrent son poignet mais ils furent vite rattrapés par la main du jeune homme qui les serra doucement. Gokû murmura.

Gokû – Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Sanzô poussa un rire se voulant ironique mais qui sembla incertain aux oreilles aiguisées du youkai.

Sanzô – Pourquoi je voudrais que tu restes dans mes pattes ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Gokû se mordit légèrement les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. Depuis quelques temps, il était persuadé du contraire et il avait grandi assez pour se rendre compte que c'était quelque chose que jamais Sanzô n'admettrait ouvertement. De plus, il ne pensait pas se tromper en disant que tout en disant ses mots, Sanzô avait légèrement serré sa main en retour, comme trahi involontairement par son propre corps.

Gokû – Mais moi si.

Sanzô - Tu es ennuyeux.

Gokû sourit légèrement.

Gokû – Mais encore ?

Sanzô – Tu es stupide.

Gokû leva un peu la tête vers lui, souriant un peu plus.

Gokû – Tu l'as déjà dit.

Sanzô – Tu ne penses qu'à manger.

Gokû – J'ai un haut métabolisme.

Sanzô – Tu es trop bruyant.

Gokû redevint soudainement plus sérieux.

Gokû – Fais-moi taire alors.

Sanzô le regarda, incertain de la signification de ces mots, et se plongea dans les yeux dorés posés avec insistance sur lui.

Il ne bougea pas, ni ne ferma les yeux, ni ne respira quand des lèvres enhardies se posèrent sur les siennes comme dans un rêve, exerçant une douce pression le temps d'un instant avant de se reculer, un peu plus timidement, leur propriétaire fermant les yeux.

Sanzô retira sa main de celle du jeune homme, faisant baisser la tête de Gokû. Celui-ci serra le poing, craignant un rejet clair et net. Au moins se dit-il, il aurait pu goûter à ces lèvres qui le tentaient depuis longtemps déjà. Il n'aurait pas de regret, dût-il être rejeté avec fracas.

Il ouvrit grand ses yeux de stupéfaction quand une main hésitante se posa avec délicatesse sur sa joue et encore plus quand Sanzô pencha la tête pour mieux capturer ses lèvres, le moine envoyant au diable la petite voix dans son crâne sur les conséquences de son geste.

La surprise passée, c'est avec ardeur que Gokû répondit à ses lèvres, les caressant et les embrassant, savourant leur tendre douceur. La maladresse due à l'inexpérience des deux jeunes hommes s'effaça vite alors que leur assurance grandissait au fur et à mesure du doux mais intense échange. Après quelques baisers chastes, leurs langues vinrent caresser leurs bouches, et la surprise passée du premier contact, entamèrent une douce danse lente et sensuelle, pleine de tendresse et toujours plus renversante à chaque seconde s'écoulant. Du bonheur à l'état pur. Un instant parfait dans une existence plutôt chaotique.

Les mains de Sanzô se posèrent sur la taille de Gokû, s'y agrippant légèrement, comme avec encore un peu de retenue, tandis que le jeune youkai s'affairait à faire de même jusqu'à finalement prendre le visage du moine dans ses mains appréciant la douce peau sous ses doigts.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un bruit de porte s'ouvrant provint de la chambre et qu'une voix se fit entendre, les interrompant mais ne dessoudant pas leurs lèvres. Immobiles, ils ouvrirent les yeux.

Hakkai – Sanzô ? Tu es là ?

Hakkai et Gojô étaient partis faire un tour en ville une heure plus tôt et étaient visiblement de retour.

De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Sanzô et Gokû n'étaient pas visibles de l'intérieur de la chambre, mais Hakkai allait sûrement jeter un coup d'œil sur la terrasse, la porte-fenêtre étant ouverte.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent brièvement avant de se fermer. Ils continuèrent leur baiser quelques secondes avec une urgence fébrile tout en tentant de rester le plus silencieux possible. Gokû attira un peu plus Sanzô à lui pour leur dernier baiser, puis entendant les pas de Hakkai se rapprocher, ils se lâchèrent simultanément, regardant soudainement ailleurs et passant tous les deux une main nerveuse sur leur bouche dans l'espoir d'effacer les quelques traces de leur baisers. Quand Hakkai arriva sur le pas du balcon, Sanzô et Gokû s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, regardant dans des directions différentes, et tentaient de paraître calmes, veillant à apaiser leur respiration et à calmer leurs cœurs emballés.

Hakkai – Ah Sanzô tu es là. Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais vu Gok… (remarquant Gokû sur le côté) Ah tu es là toi aussi.

Gokû se tourna vers lui et sourit, avant de se pincer les lèvres nerveusement.

Hakkai (souriant) – Gojô se demandait où tu étais passé. Il a dit que comme tu n'étais pas là, il prenait le lit.

En effet, si Sanzô et Hakkai avaient réussi à obtenir une chambre avec deux lits, celle de Gojô de Gokû n'en comportait qu'un, et l'aubergiste avait donc dû rajouter un matelas sur le sol. Cette situation leur arrivait de temps en temps, or dans ces cas-là, Gojô et Gokû se chamaillaient toujours pour obtenir le lit. C'est pourquoi la réaction calme de Gokû étonna Hakkai.

Gokû (se frottant la tête, souriant avec embarras) – Ah… J'imagine que je vais devoir y aller alors. Bonne nuit Sanzô, bonne nuit Hakkai.

Il lança un regard furtif vers Sanzô puis rentra à l'intérieur, suivi du regard par le moine. Hakkai le regarda faire avec étonnement, clignant des yeux.

Une fois que Gokû fut sorti de la chambre, Hakkai se tourna vers Sanzô, intrigué.

Hakkai – Tu ne l'as pas trouvé bizarre ?

Sanzô détourna son regard, comme gêné par cet air inquisiteur et répondit énigmatiquement.

Sanzô – Je dirais « étrange » plutôt…

Il rentra à l'intérieur. Une fois à l'abri de regards indiscrets, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, il esquissa un sourire.

Dehors, Hakkai cligna des yeux et amena un doigt à ses lèvres, sentant que quelque chose lui échappait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dans le couloir de l'auberge, venant de sortir de la chambre de Sanzô et Hakkai, Gokû fit quelques pas avant de s'appuyer sur le mur et de glisser à terre, soupirant comme s'il venait de succomber à une grande fatigue. Ses yeux grands ouverts vers le plafond, il sentit soudain une envie de rire l'envahir qu'il ne retint qu'à grand peine, ne laissant transparaître qu'un sourire béat sur son visage. Il laissa les doigts de sa main parcourir ses lèvres comme si elles étaient venaient d'être sacrées.

Finalement, il se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Gojô. Celui-ci s'était endormi (sur le lit, mais ce soir, cela n'avait pas grande importance pour Gokû). Le jeune homme se déshabilla, et se glissa dans le lit improvisé mais douillet, ne glissant que tard dans la nuit dans le sommeil, accordant le droit aux images de la soirée qui ne le quittaient plus de s'insinuer dans d'étranges rêves.

Etrange soirée sous la lumière de la lune.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà !**

**Alors ? Vos impressions ? Je continue ou j'arrête ? (je vous préviens que mon avertissement du début est très sérieux, c'est à vos risques et périls si je continue, ça pourrait ne pas plaire à tout le monde…).**

**Pour le titre, s'il y en a qui se demanderaient, ce n'est pas le même que j'ai mis au début du chapitre que le titre général, juste « au cas où » il y aurait d'autres chapitres. **

**Reviews ? (chibi eyes)**

**Bisous !**


	2. Lumière du nord

**Voici, à la demande de quelques reviewers que je ne saurais décevoir, la suite de cette fic. Vous aurez été prévenus, hein ! lol **

**Mh, je ne sais pas si le terme 'surnaturel' convient vraiment pour classer cette histoire, mais je ne vois pas de mot adéquat dans la liste pour le thème que je souhaite aborder, (mais je crois que ce mot-là est le plus proche de mon idée… si on le triture un peu… lol)**

**Pourtant, cela a bien un terme (que je me refuse pour l'instant à dire… lol Vous penseriez que j'ai fumé… **_**pensée : Ce qui n'est pas faux… **_**oups, trop d'information lol…). Nan sérieusement, je préfère vous laisser deviner… Et je vous demande pardon à l'avance pour mon pétage de câble… lol**

**En avant pour la fic !**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Lumière du Nord**

_Au Paradis Céleste,_

Kanzeon bâilla avec une certaine mauvaise humeur.

C'était le matin au paradis céleste, et comme d'habitude, le soleil était au beau fixe, immuable.

Ce qui la mettait de mauvaise humeur de si bon matin ? Une convocation expresse par l'empereur au palais au saut du lit. Elle maugréa.

Que pouvait lui vouloir ce vieillard décrépi ? Elle avait mieux à faire. Notamment observer son groupe de cobayes de retour vers l'est avec à sa tête son neveu têtu. Surtout que celui-ci s'était finalement un peu décoincé la veille, embrassant _en-fin_ son « animal de compagnie », donnant ainsi l'occasion à la déesse de déboucher une bouteille d'alcool à toute pompe sous l'œil atterré de Jirôshin qui ne savait plus où se mettre, fêtant ainsi un événement qu'elle espérait depuis pas mal de temps à présent.

Quand elle arriva à la porte des appartements privés de l'empereur, des serviteurs se précipitèrent pour lui ouvrir la porte et lui montrer le chemin, se courbant à n'en plus finir. Ils la prièrent finalement de s'asseoir pour attendre l'empereur, ce qu'elle fit en soupirant. C'est alors que l'empereur entra dans la pièce, faisant quelques signes autoritaires vers ses serviteurs pour leur indiquer de les laisser seuls. Quand ceux-ci s'exécutèrent, refermant les portes derrière eux, Kanzeon jeta un coup d'œil méfiant vers l'empereur.

Que signifiait tout ce cinéma ? Le fait d'être convoquée dans les appartements privés de l'empereur et non dans une salle de réception officielle en public était étrange, surtout que le vieil homme ne la portait pas vraiment en son cœur. Ils avaient eu en effet plusieurs différends qui ne dataient pas d'hier. Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil mais fixa l'homme âgé qui semblait agité malgré un air impassible.

Kanzeon – Que me vaut cette convocation secrète de bon matin?

Empereur – J'ai un nouveau service à vous demander.

Kanzeon haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil.

Le dernier service que lui avait demandé l'empereur avait bien sûr été d'empêcher la résurrection de Gyûmaô. Les autorités du paradis céleste n'avaient bien sûr pas voulu se mouiller et faire le sale boulot dont ils n'avaient déjà pas osé se charger 500 ans auparavant, laissant Nataku seul face au monstre.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté cette mission était qu'elle savait qu'elle serait bénéfique pour son neveu et le petit groupe de compagnons qu'elle lui avait 'imposé'… Elle avait eu confiance en eux, et avait bien eu raison de le faire. Le Sanzô ikkou avait acquis une grande force ainsi qu'une grande renommée. Et puis ce voyage, de son point de vue du moins, avait bien été divertissant… Mais une autre mission à présent ?

Kanzeon (méfiante) – Quel genre de service ?

L'empereur prit une grande inspiration avant de la regarder, la jugeant du regard, comme ne sachant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Empereur – Vous connaissez l'oracle ?

Kanzeon cligna des yeux. Il y a de ça quelques dizaines d'années (ce qui équivalait à peu de temps pour les immortels du monde céleste…), ils avaient trouvé un vieux fou sur Terre qui possédait de grands pouvoirs de prédiction. Ses facultés étaient immenses, et c'est à ce titre que les oligarques et chefs de clans, ainsi que l'empereur en premier, avaient voulu l'emmener au paradis céleste, le rendant immortel, pour user de son pouvoir à leur profit bien sûr. En effet, le monde céleste, comme le monde terrestre, était toujours en proie à des guerres entre puissants chefs de clans guerriers, ceux-ci étant constamment en quête de toujours plus de pouvoir et de puissance.

Cependant… qu'est-ce que venait faire cet oracle dans l'histoire ?

Cet homme était complètement fou. A part quelques moments de lucidité étrange, il passait le plus clair de son temps à chanter, danser et à cueillir des fleurs, et tenait des propos incohérents.

Kanzeon haussa un sourcil.

Kanzeon – Oui. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi…

Empereur (la coupant) – Je sais que le groupe du haut-moine Genjô Sanzô a terminé sa mission. Il faut à présent qu'ils se rendent vers le nord. L'oracle a eu une vision concernant un nouveau Sage qui fera son apparition d'ici quelques mois dans les montagnes de cette région.

C'était donc ça.

Il voulait l'envoyer récupérer un hypothétique successeur de Nataku. En effet, le dieu aux yeux dorés était dans son coma depuis 500 ans, quant à Gokû, il avait été banni du monde céleste et était donc 'inutilisable'.

Sans 'pantin', les dieux se trouvaient donc démunis pour faire régner l'ordre sur Terre, comme cela avait été le cas pour la résurrection manquée de Gyûmaô.

Nan car bien sûr, ils étaient bien trop occupés à faire la guéguerre dans leurs territoires célestes.

Inutile d'ajouter que mettre la main sur un monstre qui pourrait faire leur sale besogne sur Terre _et_ au monde céleste avec une efficacité incomparable était un bonheur inespéré pour leur avidité de pouvoir.

Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'ils espéraient qu'un nouvel être aux yeux dorés fasse son apparition. Kanzeon retint un rire amer.

Kanzeon – Et vous voulez donc que j'aille le chercher pour vous ?

Empereur (embarrassé) – Voyez-vous, j'aimerais que vous le trouviez et que vous le rameniez avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne réussisse.

Kanzeon soupira légèrement. Apparemment, l'information de cette apparition était déjà connue et la chasse au monstre était ouverte, les dieux faisant office de chasseurs. Elle se leva, s'apprêtant à partir.

Kanzeon – Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en chargerai.

L'empereur sembla soudainement préoccupé.

Empereur – Selon l'oracle, pour une raison inconnue, cet être qui devrait apparaître aurait une force inimaginable… potentiellement bien plus importante que celle de Son Gokû. Je sais bien que vous pensez que je pourrais vouloir moi aussi me servir de ce monstre, mais ce n'est pas mon intention, et le fait est que cette chose représentera un danger si elle tombe dans de mauvaises mains.

Kanzeon qui avait la main sur la poignée de la porte s'était immobilisée. Un être plus fort que Son Gokû ?

De tous les êtres 'maudits' aux yeux dorés qui avaient pu exister, il était sans nul doute le plus fort.

Si c'était vrai, malgré leur avidité, aucun dieu ne pourrait venir à bout de cet être… ou pire, ils arriveraient à le capturer et l'instrumentaliseraient. C'est pourquoi même l'empereur craignait à présent pour sa propre position.

Or, même s'il s'agissait d'un monstre, ce ne serait certainement qu'un enfant, comme Gokû ou Nataku… Elle soupira. Les habitants célestes n'avaient vraiment aucune humanité en eux. Ce n'était _que_ des dieux aigris par leur immortalité. Elle réfléchit encore. Une seule solution s'imposait : après tout, imposer un nouvel être à Konzen comme elle l'avait fait jadis avec Gokû ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose, non ?

Un sourire sadique se forma légèrement sur son visage en imaginant la tête que ferait son neveu avant qu'elle ne lâche la poignée et se retourne vers l'empereur, croisant les bras.

Kanzeon – D'accord, mais à une seule condition…

Ce n'était pas encore demain la veille que le Sanzô ikkou rentrerait chez lui.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre,_

Gojô mit sa tête en arrière, s'appuyant sur le dos du siège de la banquette arrière tout en fermant les yeux.

Ils filaient à vive allure depuis le matin. Le silence régnait dans la voiture comme depuis le premier jour de leur voyage vers l'est. Bref, l'atmosphère étrange habituelle. Sauf que quelque chose d'autre semblait encore plus étrange ce matin-là. Gokû.

Déjà la veille, lorsque le singe était revenu dans sa chambre et que Gojô avait fait semblant de dormir (_anticipant toute attaque en vue de conserver son lit alors que le singe devait à défaut se contenter du matelas sur le sol, ce genre de situation routinière étant source de chamailleries et batailles entre le singe et le kappa lol_), il avait été étonné de ne pas avoir à négocier le lit contre le matelas. Gokû s'était contenté de se glisser dans son matelas. Gojô avait trouvé ce comportement inhabituel mais peut-être que le jeune homme était tout simplement trop fatigué pour penser à leurs chamailleries habituelles.

Sauf que ce matin aussi, le singe avait eu un comportement bizarre. Déjà en sortant de leur chambre, il avait bredouillé plus qu'autre chose un 'bonjour' timide à l'adresse de Hakkai et Sanzô sortant eux aussi de leur chambre, ce à quoi seul Hakkai avait répondu comme à son habitude alors que Sanzô n'avait rien dit ne regardant que d'un rapide coup d'œil le jeune homme.

Ce silence avait perduré pendant le déjeuner, mais il faut dire que cela était devenu la norme depuis qu'ils avaient entamé leur retour, et donc Gojô ne s'était pas formalisé quand Gokû n'avait pas réagi à ses petites provocations de nature culinaires lors du repas, le jeune homme, une fois n'est pas coutume, préférant jeter quelques regards à la dérobée au jeune blond assis en face de lui plutôt que surveiller les plats se vidant de leur contenu grâce au coup de baguettes habile du demi-youkai.

Et quand juste avant de monter en voiture il avait parlé de ses observations à Hakkai, celui-ci avait dit avoir eu les mêmes impressions, ajoutant qu'il pensait que les deux avaient dû se disputer pour une raison ou une autre et que ça s'arrangerait certainement rapidement.

Cela n'avait pas convaincu Gojô, mais c'était possible après tout, surtout que le même manège continuait à présent dans la voiture, l'un et l'autre jetant de temps à l'autre un regard dans le rétro, l'air apparemment impassible, comme attendant un signe.

En fait, qu'ils se soient disputés ou pas, là n'était pas le problème. Ce qui énervait l'homme aux cheveux rouges, c'était ce silence oppressant depuis qu'ils avaient pris le chemin du retour. A croire que leur mission, si ennuyeuse aux dires du moine, leur manquait ! Il en était presque au point d'en vouloir une autre…

A cette pensée, Gojô fronça les sourcils un instant puis les relâcha, souriant et laissant échapper un léger rire pour se moquer de lui-même.

Une autre mission ? Pfff… Nan mais quelle idée…

C'est à ce moment que Gojô se sentit projeté en avant. Hakkai venait de freiner brutalement, surprenant les 3 autres passagers qui étaient plongés dans leurs pensées.

Il dévia la trajectoire de la voiture sous les 'kyûu' aigus de Jeep avant de parvenir à s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin, dans le fossé bordant la route tout'droite et tout'tranquille en ce beau jour ensoleillé de fin d'été.

Tous les quatre se retinrent comme ils le purent pour ne pas être éjectés de la voiture. Reprenant leurs esprits, tous se retournèrent vers Hakkai.

Gojô – Oï Hakkai, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

Hakkai – Gomen, mais il y avait un obstacle sur la route.

Sanzô (s'énervant tout d'un coup et fusillant du regard l'ex-humain) – Quel genre d'obstacle ?

Hakkai pour toute réponse tourna la tête vers la route, suivi par les trois autres. Un instant de silence religieux passa avant qu'une veine fasse son apparition sur le front du moine.

Sanzô – Je n'appelle pas ça un 'obstacle', mais un 'boulet'.

A quelques mètres d'eux, se tenait dans une posture nonchalante Kanzeon, les regardant avec un sourire sur les lèvres, les mains posées sur la taille.

Enervé, Sanzô sortit de la Jeep, suivi par les autres. Dès qu'ils eurent mis pied à terre, Hakuryû repris sa forme normale, légèrement étourdi, et vint se nicher dans les bras de Hakkai. Celui-ci le caressa en murmurant un 'pardon' au petit dragon qui après avoir accepté les quelques caresses de réconfort se retourna pour regarder d'un air légèrement courroucé la déesse qui l'avait fait dévier dans le fossé.

Sanzô (agacé) – Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Kanzeon (souriant un peu plus) – Très heureuse de te revoir aussi cher Konzen.

Sanzô – Je t'ai dem…

Kanzeon (innocemment) – Je suis venue vous aider, c'est tout.

Sanzô (croisant les bras) – En essayant de nous tuer ?

Kanzeon – En vous indiquant le bon chemin.

A ces mots, les 4 hommes tournèrent leur regard vers la route qui était sans contestation possible _droite_, filant vers l'est sur des dizaines de kilomètres d'après le plan de route d'Hakkai. Ce dernier cligna des yeux.

Hakkai – Ano… Je ne vous suis pas.

Kanzeon sortit une carte, imperturbable, et lui montra une route du doigt.

Kanzeon - C'est très simple, il faut que vous reveniez sur vos pas pour prendre ce chemin et après vous devez pr…

Gojô (la coupant, levant les mains devant lui pour l'arrêter) – Hey, stop ! C'est quoi ces conneries ? On _est_ sur la bonne route !

Kanzeon (soupirant) – Pas pour aller vers le nord.

Gojô – Mais on va ver... attendez… quoi ?

Sanzô dont la patience était déjà épuisée depuis belle lurette leva son petit Smith & Wesson qu'il n'avait pourtant pas utilisé une seule fois depuis des jours et des jours. Il parla d'une voix redevenue soudainement calme mais qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Sanzô – Je t'ai demandé ce que tu foutais ici.

Kanzeon l'observa une seconde avant de répondre.

Kanzeon – On vous a confié une nouvelle mission qui ne peut attendre.

Sanzô – Ca ne nous intéresse pas.

Kanzeon redevint extrêmement sérieuse.

Kanzeon – Si justement…

Sanzô la garda en joue quelques secondes avant de rabaisser son arme en émettant un « tch » sonore. Kanzeon sourit légèrement avant de poursuivre.

Kanzeon – Vous devez trouver et ramener le nouveau Sage qui apparaîtra dans un an environ dans les montagnes du nord, au-delà des plateaux rocheux et des grandes plaines. (1)

Gojô – Un… Sage ?

Kanzeon – Un être aux yeux dorés, ni homme, ni dieu, ni monstre. (se tournant vers Gokû) Comme toi.

Gokû sentant les regards posés sur lui détourna le regard. Kanzeon l'observa encore un peu.

Kanzeon – D'après la prophétie, cet être est extrêmement puissant, ou du moins, il le sera potentiellement, car il aura certainement l'apparence d'un enfant… Il sera même peut-être plus fort que Seiten Taisei. Mais, il y a cependant une bizarrerie dans cette prédiction.

Gokû la regarda à nouveau.

Gokû - Une bizarrerie ?

Kanzeon – A la différence de ses prédécesseurs, nés de la Terre elle-même, le prophète a dit qu'il s'agirait d'un « enfant de lumière, né du feu et de la terre ». C'est pour cette raison apparemment qu'il serait plus puissant.

Elle sentit les regards se figer sur elle. Gokû la regarda avec un certain étonnement.

_Un enfant… de lumière ?_

Sanzô serra les dents.

Sanzô – Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia de fou ?

Kanzeon (pensant à l'oracle et murmurant) – Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

Sanzô (haussant les sourcils) – Qu'est-ce qu'il faut comprendre ? Il faut le 'ramener' mais il se peut qu'il soit dangereux ?

Kanzeon – Je n'ai pas dit que ça serait facile. Mais il est impératif que ça soit vous qui le trouviez en premier.

Hakkai (fronçant les sourcils) – Les premiers ?

Kanzeon – Tous les dieux se sont mis à sa recherche. Ils veulent s'en emparer pour sa puissance, pour en faire un véritable dieu de la guerre. L'empereur craint que l'un d'eux y parvienne et ne le renverse. Mais si on le trouve en premier, l'empereur sera en position d'empêcher quiconque de s'en approprier.

Hakkai (préoccupé) – Cela signifie qu'on aurait des dieux contre nous sur notre chemin ?

Gokû qui n'avait encore rien dit parla d'une voix incertaine.

Gokû – Et qu'est-ce qu'il deviendra après ?

Après tout, autant qu'il puisse sans souvenir, s'ils arrivaient à trouver un tel être, ça serait la première fois qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un comme lui. Les trois autres le regardèrent. Gokû évita du mieux qu'il put leur regard, surtout celui de Sanzô, préférant fixer la déesse en quête d'une réponse.

Kanzeon sourit d'un air satisfait qui ne fit qu'accentuer le mauvais pressentiment du moine.

Kanzeon – Comme j'ai obtenu le droit de regard sur la vie de cet être (2), j'ai décidé que la responsabilité de cette charge reviendrait finalement à Konzen… je veux dire Sanzô.

Kanzeon fixa celui-ci avec amusement. Sanzô cligna des yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de la fusiller du regard.

Le… _garder_ ? Et puis quoi encore !

Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, Kanzeon enchaîna en souriant à son assemblée.

Kanzeon – Alors ? Qui est partant pour le nord ?

Sanzô la regarda d'un air incrédule comme si elle se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule.

Sanzô (ironique) – Je récapitule. Il faudrait qu'on parte vers le nord alors qu'on en a _enfin_ terminé avec cette fichue mission vers l'ouest pour attraper un _marmot_ hypothétiquement hyper dangereux qui _devrait_ apparaître on ne sait où ni exactement quand et qui sera recherché par des dieux prêts à tout pour mettre la main dessus avant nous ?

Kanzeon (souriant) – C'est ça !

Sanzô s'apprêtait à dire un non cinglant quand il fut coupé.

Gojô (levant nonchalant la main) – Je suis pour.

Hakkai (souriant) – Moi aussi !

Gokû acquiesça lui aussi quand Kanzeon posa les yeux sur lui. Tous se retournèrent vers Sanzô qui les regardait comme s'ils étaient subitement devenus fous. Kanzeon se rapprocha du blond, le narguant presque d'un sourire amusé de la trahison de ses compagnons. Sanzô se retint de l'étrangler.

Gokû – Sanzô ?

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme, Sanzô le regretta aussitôt, car il eut beau les détourner quelques secondes plus tard, il avait compris à quel point il pouvait être important pour Gokû que de trouver cette 'chose' qui pouvait lui être si semblable.

Sanzô serra les dents. Il s'adressa à la déesse en contenant sa rage, murmurant à peine.

Sanzô – D'accord, mais il est hors de question qu'on ramène cette chose avec nous. On la trouve, c'est tout.

Kanzeon se contenta de sourire. Avant de s'éclipser, elle lâcha encore quelques mots mystérieux.

Kanzeon – Entendu. Enfin on verra bien quel sera ton avis sur la question d'ici quelques mois.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Vers le Nord,_

La voiture filait à toute vitesse vers le Nord. Sur leur route se dressaient des montagnes auxquelles succèderaient un immense désert avant d'enfin arriver aux plateaux et aux montagnes du nord, situées aux limites géographiques du pays. Globalement, la route était plus courte que pour aller à l'Ouest, mais il serait tout aussi long de revenir à Chang'An.

Sanzô maudit la déesse.

Malgré qu'il ne tienne pas plus que ça à retourner dans son temple et revoir tous ces moines ennuyeux qui n'arrêteraient pas sans nul doute de l'exaspérer dès qu'il aurait passé l'entrée, il en avait tout simplement par-dessus la tête de ce voyage à rallonge… rallonge probablement d'un an ou un an et demi de route…

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête des 3 autres idiots pour qu'ils le mettent dans cette situation impossible ?

En plus, Gojô et Gokû semblaient avoir retrouvé leur goût pour leurs chamailleries et faisaient à présent un vacarme épouvantable, comme si la lourde ambiance de ces derniers jours s'était évaporée à l'annonce de leur nouvelle mission.

Le sourire tranquille de Hakkai qui conduisait à côté de lui, semblant apprécier le brouhaha derrière eux comme un fin mélomane, confirma son impression.

Sanzô se massa les tempes d'une main. Il n'avait pas pu refuser la mission, et de toutes façons, la déesse aurait trouvé un moyen ou un autre pour l'obliger à accepter. Donc même si cela ne l'enchantait guère, il irait trouver cette 'chose'. Kanzeon se débrouillerait bien avec ensuite. Il était juste hors de question de la _garder_. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec Gokû…

Gokû.

En pensant au jeune homme, Sanzô jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le rétro reflétant Gokû et Gojô qui se disputaient encore avec entrain. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, revivant le moment de la veille.

Ignorant l'accélération du sang dans ses veines, il détourna son regard pour le poser vers le Nord.

Il avait la sensation que la déesse leur avait omis un détail concernant cette mission. Ce n'était qu'un pressentiment, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

Derrière lui, le brouhaha s'intensifia. L'irritation envahissant ses traits, Sanzô sortit le petit Smith & Wesson qui brilla tel un éclair sous les rayons du soleil avant de retentir sur le singe et le kappa.

Hakkai sourit tout en accélérant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village et cherchèrent rapidement une auberge pour manger et dormir. Cette journée de trajet dérouté avait été harassante. Ils avaient roulé des heures pour prendre la bonne direction et trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. De plus, Gojô et Gokû n'avaient pas arrêté de se chamailler, comme pour rattraper le silence des derniers jours, obligeant Sanzô à ressortir son éventail et son flingue à de nombreuses reprises.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, mis à part le fait que Gokû était redevenu calme, et jetait à nouveau des regards à la dérobée vers Sanzô. Le blond en était bien conscient, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment se comporter avec lui.

La conversation tourna bien entendu sur leur nouvelle mission, Sanzô paraissant cependant plus que bougon et narquois. C'étaient eux qui avaient voulu de cette mission, pas lui. Il se demanda intérieurement une énième fois pourquoi il avait accepté et soupira avec agacement.

Et pour ajouter à son agacement, c'est après le repas, alors que la nuit était déjà avancée, que la situation empira quand ils arrivèrent à l'accueil des chambres de l'auberge.

Gojô – Quoi ? Comment ça il ne vous reste que deux chambres doubles ?

La jeune femme tenant l'auberge se confondit en excuses, alarmée par l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Aubergiste – Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai que ça à vous proposer.

Gojô (désespéré) – Mais vous avez bien des matelas supplémentaires, non ?

Aubergiste – Malheureusement non, nous n'en avons plus. J'en suis vraiment désolée.

Hakkai (souriant) – Voilà qui est gênant. Mais nous ferons avec.

Avant qu'un Sanzô hyper contrarié et de mauvaise humeur après cette sale journée pleine de mauvaises nouvelles ait pu dire quoi que ce soit pour envoyer l'aubergiste au diable et obtenir sa chambre individuelle, Gojô continua, ferme.

Gojô – Il est simplement HORS de question que je partage un lit avec le saru ! J'ai une ligne de conduite à tenir et une réputation auprès de la gent féminine à préserver, moi. Aucun homme dans mon lit !

A ce moment-là, Hakkai toussa pour avoir l'attention de tous. Il s'adressa à Gojô.

Hakkai – Aucun ?

Gojô se retourna vers lui. Hakkai haussa un sourcil. Sous l'œil interrogateur de Sanzô et Gokû passant de Hakkai à Gojô, ce dernier répondit, main levée, sur la défensive.

Gojô – Tu étais blessé, nuance. Et c'était il y a longtemps. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu…

Hakkai (le coupant et s'adressant à l'aubergiste) – Alors c'est décidé, nous prenons ces deux chambres.

Sous l'œil abasourdi des trois autres, Hakkai prit les deux clés et en tendit une à Sanzô qui la prit mécaniquement.

Hakkai – Gojô et moi prenons la première. Bonne nuit ! On se rejoint pour le petit déjeuner à l'aube, c'est ça Sanzô ? Reposez-vous bien, la route sera longue demain. Gojô, on y va ?

Sans ajouter un seul mot, Hakkai partit vers sa chambre, suivi d'un Gojô qui semblait avoir perdu sa langue vu l'enchaînement des événements mais qui ne contesta pas. Ce n'est que quand Hakkai fut sur le point de passer le pas de sa porte que Sanzô revint à ses esprits et lança un 'Oï Hakkai !' en fusillant du regard l'ancien humain.

Trop tard. Hakkai et Gojô avaient maintenant passé et refermé leur porte. Et l'aubergiste semblait avoir pris la poudre d'escampette.

Un soupçon de panique traversa les yeux de Sanzô quand ses yeux semblèrent découvrir la clé entre ses doigts avant de se poser sur d'autres yeux, couleur d'or, qui venaient eux aussi de réaliser avec la même panique leur présente situation.

Sans dire un mot, un Sanzô visiblement très agacé détourna la tête, cachant ainsi le plus léger des rougissements, et se dirigea dans le couloir, cherchant des yeux le numéro de la chambre.

Gokû derrière lui n'avait pu qu'ouvrir la bouche avec étonnement quand Hakkai leur avait laissé la clé et depuis la tension n'avait cessé de monter dans ses veines. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. Même _Sanzô_ n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

Il allait se retrouver seul avec le moine. C'était une situation qu'il aurait dû espérer, mais dans le cas présent, il était clair pour le jeune homme qu'il allait passer la nuit sur une couverture par terre, complètement ignoré par le moine, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher néanmoins d'être nerveux et tendu. Il inspira et soupira avant de ramasser leurs affaires et de se diriger vers Sanzô qui venait de s'arrêter devant une porte.

Gokû – Hey Sanzô ! Attends-moi.

Arrivé derrière lui, Gokû jeta avec un regard inquiet sur Sanzô qui venait de mettre la clé dans la serrure sans la tourner, immobile.

Gokû – Sanzô ?

Sans répondre et sans le regarder, ce dernier tourna enfin la clé et entra dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Gokû le suivit, à distance, et une fois entré posa les affaires sur le sol puis se mit à tâtonner pour trouver l'interrupteur de la lumière.

Il entendit la porte se refermer à clé, obstruant ainsi la seule source de lumière, les volets de la chambre étant fermés. Ses yeux perçants à la vue développée se firent très vite à l'obscurité, voyant de plus en plus de détails mais ne lui permettant pas encore de remarquer l'interrupteur.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, glissant avec hésitation vers son cou et son visage. Surpris et sentant son cœur se remettre à battre à tout rompre, Gokû leva légèrement la tête, murmurant un 'Sanzô ?'.

Probablement guidé par les vibrations de son nom, les lèvres du blond s'abattirent sur celles de Gokû alors qu'une main gantée s'engouffra dans les mèches sombres.

Gokû ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise avant de les refermer et de savourer l'instant, répondant avec intensité au baiser et en agrippant désespérément de ses bras et de ses mains le corps de l'homme.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, c'est à force de baisers, de caresses et de mains errantes légèrement tremblantes, que toujours dans la pénombre silencieuse, ils finirent dévêtus dans les draps, trouvés à tâtons, sentant et embrassant les moindres recoins de la peau s'offrant à leurs doigts et à leurs lèvres avec douceur et sans précipitation, comme pour dompter leurs pouls qui s'affolaient, tandis que les mèches de cheveux humides tombant devant leurs yeux étaient repoussées avec une tendre attention. Ils explorèrent lentement et à tâtonnement les nouvelles sensations et frémissements de leurs corps, et c'est dans ce lot de frissons de leur étreinte que les caresses les plus téméraires eurent raison de leur désir dans la chaleur de leur toucher.

Dans le silence de la nuit consécutif au bruit saccadé de leurs souffles courts, des caresses plus sages mais tout aussi tendres les accompagnèrent enlacés dans le sommeil.

_A suivre…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà ! **

**Bon alors, vous voulez toujours une suite ? Bah, j'ai été gentille dans ce chapitre qui ne fait que lancer l'intrigue… C'est après que vous allez penser que j'ai pété un plomb… **

**Mes excuses par avance… 'sifflote' **

**Je fais dans l'OOC complet pour cette fic. Enfin tant pis ! Bien sûr, Kanzeon est de la partie (eh, ça serait moins drôle sans elle, nan ? lol)**

**Reviews ?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

(1) Oui pour l'occasion je refais la géographie de la Chine, personne ne m'en veut, hein ? Leur point d'arrivée de leur voyage vers l'Ouest est quelque part dans le nord de l'Inde si je ne me trompe (si quelqu'un connaît mieux la légende, ne pas hésiter à informer l'inculte que je suis). Bref, je les fais remonter vers le nord, donc plus vers la Russie/Mongolie… Mh… Après tout, qui s'intéresse à ces points de détails, huh ? lol

(2) Ben vi, c'était la condition sine qua non de la déesse pour qu'elle accepte de s'occuper de la mission de l'empereur… ;-)


	3. Lumière d'abîme

**La suite ! Eh vi ! Ma folie continue… lol Et je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir pris le chemin ! Merci d'ailleurs pour toutes vos reviews ! Je ne tiens pas à commenter ici les idées de certains au cas où certains lecteurs n'auraient pas encore compris où je veux en venir… (mais d'ailleurs, qui dit que quelqu'un a trouvé ce qui va **_**réellement**_** se passer ? hein ? Rien n'est moins sûr… lol) **

**La folie n'a pas de prix, et elle a un dieu, Jack Sparrow ! lol Euh… pourquoi je dis ça moi ? Bon j'arrête là les frais…**

**Bonne lecture !**

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

**Lumière d'abîme.**

Quand le lendemain matin l'aube pointa timidement son nez à travers la fenêtre, Sanzô s'éveilla, pour partie à cause de la lumière matinale cherchant à se glisser sous ses paupières, mais aussi à cause d'un léger mouvement à côté de lui. Une telle sensation au réveil lui était totalement étrangère et ce n'est qu'en ouvrant les yeux qu'il comprit et les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Restant interdit, son souffle quasiment inexistant, ses yeux se fixèrent vers le visage endormi du jeune homme tourné vers lui, sans l'ombre d'un doute nu comme un ver sous les draps comme lui.

Ils avaient… Non, ils avaient été loin, mais pas jusque là. Il serait cependant impossible de reculer maintenant. Difficile de le rejeter, difficile de lui dire face-à-face des mots qu'il ne pensait pas, difficile de lui faire mal, même si cela aurait pourtant été la meilleure façon de se protéger, pour lui et Gokû.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était dit soudainement la veille au soir en tournant cette clé qu'il pouvait bien envoyer ses principes et ses craintes au diable, et qu'il verrait bien par la suite. C'était plutôt la façon dont Gokû pensait, pas lui. Le jeune homme déteignait sur lui, décidément.

Sanzô retint un soupir et se rapprocha pour poser sa tête juste à côté de l'endormi, restant presque nez-à-nez avec lui pour l'observer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi avant qu'il ne se décide à se lever, sans bruit, pour se laver et s'habiller dans la salle de bain.

Une fois qu'il eut fini et qu'il rentra à nouveau dans la pièce avec précaution, il fut d'une certaine manière soulagé, bien que légèrement irrité vu l'heure, de voir que Gokû dormait encore. Ce dernier avait bougé dans son sommeil. Allongé sur le dos, le jeune homme avait l'air paisible et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Son torse et une de ses jambes dépassaient des draps défaits.

Sanzô lutta contre un sourire à cette vue et s'approcha du lit. D'une main il remonta le drap sur le jeune homme, laissant ses doigts frôler la douce peau à travers le tissu. Puis il appela le jeune homme dans une vaine tentative pour le réveiller, avec douceur… enfin disons à sa manière…

- Oï ! Lève-toi bakazaru.

Le dit singe marmonna un charabia incompréhensible mais ne bougea pas. Sanzô hésita puis s'assit sur le lit. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui, ses mains de part et d'autre du jeune homme, ses cheveux blonds tombant sur les traits du visage à la peau dorée.

Ce fut ce chatouillement qui tira Gokû du sommeil, alors qu'il porta une main à sa joue pour écarter ce qui venait frôler sa peau.

Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec une matière douce et souple qui était sans nul doute des cheveux, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Ils rencontrèrent un intense regard violet à seulement quelques centimètres au-dessus.

Soudainement très réveillé et paniqué, Gokû émit un cri avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul, se cognant la tête contre le haut du lit. Un 'ouch' passa sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il porta une main à sa tête pour venir frotter la zone douloureuse.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les yeux de Sanzô s'ouvrirent avec surprise à cette réaction et après un instant de silence, il haussa les sourcils.

- Enfin réveillé, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Sanzô ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

Quoi qu'ait voulu dire Gokû, ses mots ne passèrent pas ses lèvres. Il s'était rendu compte de sa nudité sous les fins draps qu'il avait agrippés et très vite, les événements de la nuit passée lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Peu à peu, son visage changea pour arborer une expression inquiète, un soupçon gêné sous le regard toujours rivé sur lui.

- Oh…

Sanzô détourna enfin son regard et se redressa, prêt à se lever. Sa voix était maintenant calme et posée, du moins en apparence.

- Dépêche-toi de te préparer.

Il allait se lever quand il sentit une main retenir son poignet.

- Sanzô… cette nuit…

Sanzô ne bougea pas, son regard caché par des mèches blondes. Il ne dit rien. La main sur son poignet se resserra un peu plus, comme s'il craignait de le voir s'échapper. Gokû rassembla tout son courage pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

- C'était sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu voulais ? Parce que moi… c'est ce que je veux. Je te veux… parce que je t'aime.

Il murmura à nouveau ces tout derniers mots avec espoir, mais il ne put cette fois-ci chasser le léger tremblement de ses lèvres. Il retenta avec hésitation.

- Sanzô ?

Sanzô agrippa le poignet du jeune homme pour le déloger. Gokû sentit la peur l'envahir mais quand il sentit Sanzo placer sa main dans la sienne et la serrer, l'inquiétude le quitta un peu.

- C'est ce que je voulais.

Sanzô se leva et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour continuer.

- C'est ce que je veux.

A ces mots, les yeux de Gokû s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Sanzô s'apprêtait à lâcher sa main pour se relever quand Gokû le tira brusquement vers lui le faisant chanceler peu gracieusement sur le lit et en moins d'un quart de seconde le moine se retrouva avec Gokû au-dessus de lui l'embrassant avec fougue avant de se reculer légèrement, fixant avec des yeux illuminés le blond. Le temps de retrouver ses esprits, Sanzô le fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ?

Gokû émit un petit rire et encadra avec douceur de ses mains le visage du blond. Il murmura.

- Juste ça.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus de douceur cette fois-ci, et c'est presque malgré lui que Sanzô y répondit avant de tenter de repousser fermement de ses mains posées sur les épaules dénudées du jeune homme. Il parvint tant bien que mal à se dégager et une fois debout il asséna plusieurs coups d'éventail sur la tête de l'effronté qui se protégeait à présent sous les draps en se plaignant boudeusement et bruyamment de tant d'insensibilité.

Sanzô se dirigea vers la porte en maugréant, mais avec une très légère teinte de rouge sur son visage ordinairement d'une extrême pâleur.

- Dépêche-toi de te lever ! Tu n'auras aucun traitement de faveur, est-ce que c'est clair, bakazaru ?

Sanzo passa la porte sans attendre de réponse.

Il ne pouvait que trop sentir l'immense sourire sur le visage de Gokû le fixant depuis le lit.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

_Deux mois après,_

Le Sanzô ikkô avait fait du chemin depuis que la mission leur avait été confiée par Kanzeon. Ils avaient roulé, roulé et roulé en direction du nord sans discontinuer.

Le voyage était calme, presque trop calme. Et donc Gojô et Gokû s'appliquaient avec attention à le rendre assez animé pour respecter leur quota quotidien d'échanges de noms d'oiseaux et autres civilités de circonstances… ce qui leur valait une avalanche de coups de harisen et de balles d'un petit Smith & Wesson d'un moine blond quelque peu excédé…

Ce manque d'action leur avait même fait participé à quelques concours locaux et tournois, histoire de garder la forme. Ils avaient aussi repris un certain entraînement.

En effet, la vague maléfique ayant disparu, il n'y avait plus de youkai fous pour les attaquer et ils n'avaient pas vu l'ombre d'une menace de bandits de grand chemin youkai ou humain qui étaient pourtant en grand nombre d'habitude. Cela était sans nul doute dû à une baisse des tensions entre humains et youkais.

Mais surtout, ils n'avaient toujours vu aucune trace d'un quelconque dieu à la recherche de cette créature.

Le Sanzô ikkou ne le savait pas encore, mais cette situation allait bientôt changer.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

Attablés dans un petit restaurant, le groupe de Sanzô attendait patiemment… euh non… attendait tant bien que mal l'arrivée de la liste impressionnante de plats qu'ils avaient commandés.

- Harahetta !

- Arrête de ne penser qu'à la bouffe, macaque.

Gojyo ébouriffa la tête de Gokû avant de la pousser légèrement, s'attirant un regard outré du jeune homme qui posa les mains sur ses cheveux pour les remettre en place.

- Hey ! J'y peux rien, j'ai faim ! Et je ne pense pas qu'à bouffer.

- Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas, vu les 56 'harahetta' de ce matin.

Gokû cligna des yeux.

- Cinquante… six ? Hey ! Depuis quand tu comptes ça k'so kappa !

- Comment tu m'as appelé, bakazaru !?

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler avec toujours plus de tapage et de bousculades quand soudainement, un 'click' se fit entendre en face d'eux. Une voix dangereusement calme murmura.

- Un seul mot de plus et _aucun_ de vous deux ne pourra plus jamais utiliser ces pois chiches qui vous servent de '_cerveau'_.

Un rire embarrassé d'Hakkai accueillit la serveuse qui venait d'arriver les bras chargés de plats. Celle-ci effarée par ces étranges jeunes hommes repartit bien vite. Commençant à manger, le calme revint momentanément.

Hakkai observa Gokû qui venait de s'attaquer à sa nourriture, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

En effet, il avait remarqué que le jeune youkai avait un regard pensif ces derniers temps, ou plutôt _rêveur_, et cela n'était sûrement pas dû à son estomac. Non, il était persuadé que c'était autre chose.

Cela avait commencé il y a plusieurs semaines déjà de ça. Gokû était souvent ailleurs, comme plongé dans ses pensées, arborant un léger sourire.

Il ne savait pas l'origine de cette rêverie, mais Gokû semblait serein, et c'était l'essentiel. A y penser de plus près, Sanzô avait l'air plus calme et moins tendu aussi, récemment. Peut-être y avait-il là un lien ?

Hakkai porta un doigt à son menton, réfléchissant.

Cela faisait déjà pas quelque temps depuis que Sanzô avait soudainement laissé Gokû partager sa chambre quand ils se retrouvaient à deux par chambre. Alors qu'un soir Gokû et Gojô s'étaient plaints d'avoir à dormir encore une fois dans la même pièce, Sanzô avait cédé et laissé Gokû intervertir son lit avec celui d'Hakkai. Depuis, ils n'avaient plus rechangé.

De plus, Gojô lui avait raconté avec étonnement comment il lui avait semblé un matin voir Gokû sortir de la même chambre que Sanzô alors que ce jour-là ils avaient tous les quatre obtenu des chambres individuelles.

Et puis de plus en plus, il y avait ces conversations à voix basse que les deux jeunes gens avaient, se mettant à l'écart, et se tenant étrangement proches…

Hakkai vit le fil de ses pensées s'interrompre alors qu'une conversation d'une table voisine capta leur attention. Trois hommes étaient en train de discuter avec fébrilité. Deux d'entre eux écoutaient avec intérêt et fascination le troisième.

- Vous l'avez vu de vos propres yeux ?

- Non, mais beaucoup de gens disent l'avoir vu, au fond de la grotte située sous la montagne du Feu. Il s'agit d'une énorme boule lumineuse dont la lumière illumine mystérieusement toute la grotte. Mais personne n'a pu l'approcher, comme si elle pouvait se déplacer.

- Une boule de lumière ?

L'homme acquiesça. Il se pencha un peu plus vers la table et baissa légèrement sa voix.

- Il paraîtrait que ça serait l'œuvre de la Terre, une masse d'énergie fabuleuse remplie de magie.

Les deux autres hommes poussèrent un sifflement, impressionnés.

- D'ailleurs, beaucoup la convoitent. J'ai même entendu dire que des expéditions dans la grotte avaient lieu tous les jours pour essayer de mettre la main dessus. Des dizaines de gens y sont en permanence, certains se sont même perdus, tellement la grotte est immense. C'est un vrai labyrinthe.

Il se pencha encore un peu plus.

- Il y a même des dieux qui la cherchent.

A ces mots, Sanzo et les autres échangèrent un regard. Hakkai regarda le moine.

Hakkai - Une boule d'énergie de la Terre sous une montagne qu'on nomme la montagne de Feu et recherchée par des dieux, c'est sûrement ce qu'on recherche.

Gojô – Enfin un peu d'action ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?

Sanzô regarda à nouveau les trois hommes qui continuaient à discuter. Gokû l'interpella pour obtenir une réponse mais le moine ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses réflexions.

C'était bizarre. Cela correspondait exactement à ce qu'ils cherchaient. Tout y était. Cependant, un détail le gênait. Kanzeon avait parlé de plusieurs mois avant qu'ils ne trouvent cet être, et il s'était attendu à le trouver beaucoup plus au nord. Néanmoins, tout concordait.

Il se leva.

Gokû – Sanzô ?

Le blond se dirigea vers les trois hommes.

- Oï ! Combien de dieux sont à la recherche de ce machin ?

L'homme qui avait raconté l'histoire fut hébété de voir un jeune moine blond à la beauté presque féminine s'adresser à lui d'une voix grave et suave, bien que son ton ne laisse aucun doute. Il ne valait mieux pas emmerder ce type qui le fixait d'un air implacable de ses yeux violets. L'homme bégaya presque.

- Environ une centaine.

Derrière le blond, ses trois compagnons écarquillèrent les yeux.

Cent dieux ?

Sanzô resta lui aussi interdit. Kanzeon n'avait pas plaisanté. Il se retourna vers eux.

- On y va, mais on reste sur nos gardes.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

Une heure après, le groupe de Sanzô était arrivé sur place et s'était discrètement approché de l'entrée de la grotte. Cela fut chose facile car il y avait beaucoup de monde. En effet, beaucoup de villageois des alentours observaient d'autres personnes qui surveillaient l'entrée de la grotte avec des armes.

Hakkai aborda un villageois.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ben, nous ne pouvons plus accéder à la grotte depuis deux jours. Il y a ces gens qui disent être des dieux qui nous barrent le chemin.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Le villageois le regarda avec étonnement.

- Vous ne le savez pas ? Tout le monde cherche à attraper cette mystérieuse boule qui est apparue, mais personne n'y parvient, même pas ces 'dieux'.

Sanzô et les autres se regardèrent.

Gojô – Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On y rentre par la force ?

Gokû lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait l'air plus que déterminé.

Gokû – Ils ne sont que dix.

Sanzô l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Gokû tenait vraiment à trouver cette chose, coûte que coûte. Il lui répliqua.

Sanzô – Tu as des oreilles bakazaru ? Ils ne sont que peut-être que dix ici, mais il y en a 90 à l'intérieur.

Gokû allait lui répondre, mais il se ravisa et sans dire un mot, il fit apparaître son Nyoïbô et marcha en direction des dieux qui montaient la garde. Sanzô cria, imité ensuite par Gojô et Hakkai.

Sanzô – Gokû, reviens ici !

En vain.

Quand Gokû arriva à proximité des dieux et que ceux-ci se mirent en position d'attaque et le sommèrent de ne pas s'approcher car il était interdit de pénétrer dans la grotte.

Gokû n'en fit qu'à sa tête et les attaqua. Sanzô pesta avec fureur mais s'élança comme Gojô et Hakkai pour lui venir en aide.

Dix minutes après ils avaient neutralisé les dix dieux, sous les yeux éberlués des villageois qui paniquèrent et s'enfuirent, craignant la colère des dieux.

Gokû se releva et sourit à ses compagnons.

– Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, non ?

Pour toute réponse, c'est un Sanzô en colère qui agrippa violemment le haut de son T-shirt dans son poing et l'attira rudement avec rage. Gokû écarquilla les yeux.

– C'était inconsidéré ! Je t'avais interdit de bouger.

Il le relâcha en le poussant brutalement. Sans rajouter un seul mot, il entra dans la grotte. Suivi par Gojô. Gokû était resté légèrement pétrifié par l'action du moine. Hakkai regarda le jeune homme et s'approcha de lui, l'invitant à les suivre dans la grotte. Celle-ci était bordée tous les quelques mètres par des lanternes qui luisaient sur les parois.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence parmi les dédales de la grotte quand Gokû murmura à l'intention d'Hakkai qui marchait comme lui en retrait de Sanzô et Gojô. Le jeune homme semblait à la fois agacé et blessé par la réaction de Sanzô.

– Pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ? Il fallait bien qu'on rentre dans cette fichue grotte.

- Il est inquiet… Je le suis moi aussi à vrai dire.

Hakkai se tourna vers Gokû.

- Il n'avait pas tort. C'était plutôt irréfléchi. Ils auraient pu être beaucoup plus forts et plus nombreux.

Gokû baissa les yeux. Un éclat triste traversa ses yeux.

- Je sais bien mais…

- Mais tu veux retrouver cet être avant eux, c'est ça ?

Gokû acquiesça. Son regard se posa sur Sanzô qui marchait devant lui.

Il avait été surpris quand celui-ci l'avait rudement bousculé quelques minutes auparavant. Il faut dire que Sanzô avait très rarement eu ce genre de gestes envers lui, et vu l'évolution de leur relation depuis deux mois, il s'habituait au contraire de plus en plus aux doux gestes du blond qui s'avérait très tendre dans leur intimité.

S'il pouvait se rappeler la moindre de leurs caresses depuis la première, il se rappelait avec encore plus de douce euphorie les moindres détails du jour où ils avaient finalement succombé à leur désir, il y a environ un mois de cela. Sanzô avait été adorablement hésitant et prévenant, faisant preuve d'une tendresse que Gokû n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez le moine. Car s'il y avait bien une chose que Gokû avait découverte chez Sanzô, c'était la faille béante qui existait sous cette carapace que le moine avait bâtie depuis tant d'années. Une faille sous laquelle se révélait une fragilité aux sources inconnues, antérieure à leur rencontre. (1)

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'un flash de lumière passa au coin de son œil. Il détourna vivement la tête.

- Hakkai, tu l'as vu ?

- Vu quoi ? Gokû, où vas-tu ?

Gokû s'était engagé dans un tunnel annexe et s'était mis à courir après quelque chose. Il entendit Sanzô, Hakkai et Gojô l'appeler mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il avait toujours en vue l'énorme boule qui flottait à vive allure. Il allait la rattraper et…

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

Quand Sanzô, Hakkai et Gojô pensèrent avoir rattrapé Gokû, ils se heurtèrent violemment à un mur invisible, se retrouvant projetés à terre. Sonnés, ils se relevèrent doucement, leurs têtes tournant avant de comprendre. Ils ne pouvaient s'approcher plus près. Sanzô tapa sur le mur et cria le nom de Gokû, sans résultat.

Gojô – Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Gokû !

Hakkai tâta le mure invisible qui les empêchait d'avancer.

Hakkai – On dirait de la magie. Mais pourquoi Gokû a-t-il pu la traverser ?

Derrière ce mur qui troublait un peu leur vision, Gokû se tenait là, face à une boule de plus d'un mètre cinquante de diamètre en lévitation au-dessus du sol. Elle brillait d'une lumière jaune intense, presque aveuglante. Sanzô serra les dents.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?_

Gokû avait l'air hypnotisé par cette lumière et c'est mécaniquement qu'il tendit une main vers elle. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Sanzô lui cria de ne pas la toucher mais Gokû, dans un état second, sembla ne pas l'entendre.

Et il la toucha.

Une énorme explosion se produit alors, et une intense lumière envahit la grotte dans son ensemble. Le mur invisible vola en éclat et quand Hakkai et Gojô reprirent leurs esprits et virent à nouveau, aveuglés pendant un temps par la lumière presque irréelle, ils se dirigèrent en titubant vers Gokû qui était à terre. Sanzô s'y était précipité, trébuchant à terre aux côtés du jeune homme. L'affolement pouvait se lire sur son visage. Et il y avait de quoi.

Gokû était pris de convulsions et ses yeux étaient exorbités… Gokû, ou peut-être était-ce sa véritable forme, Seiten Taisei.

Car si le limiteur de puissance autour de sa tête était toujours en place, les pupilles fendues, les longues oreilles et les longs cheveux étaient sans aucun doute là. De plus, ses vêtements déchirés par l'explosion laissaient entrevoir la marque caractéristique sur son ventre que Sanzô avait déjà vu lors d'une précédente transformation et qui était sans nul doute une caractéristique de sa transformation. (2) Celle-ci s'étalait sur une large partie de son ventre, avec en son centre le nombril, et dessinait un motif mystique à la signification inconnue de couleur noire sur la peau dorée.

Pourtant, le limiteur était toujours en place.

Le cœur de Sanzô manqua un battement.

C'était impossible.

Alors que Sanzô redressa Gokû, le tenant dans ses bras et appelant son nom tel un mantra, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Au-dessus d'eux, n'osant croire ce que leurs yeux leur montraient, Hakkai et Gojô ne pouvaient que fixer avec une certaine terreur la scène.

Cependant, étrangement, Gokû ne semblait pas blessé et graduellement ses convulsions s'estompèrent, ses yeux se fermèrent et les marques de son étrange transformation disparurent, mis à part la marque sur ventre. Il se calma tout à fait et s'évanouit, toujours dans les bras d'un moine choqué.

Le souffle de Sanzô était court, ses yeux restaient rivés sur le jeune youkai. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Gojô et Hakkai étaient dans le même choc. Un instant de pur silence passa qui ne fut interrompu que par l'arrivée fracassante de dizaines de dieux, provenant de divers tunnels de la grotte. Ils firent bientôt un cercle tout autour d'eux, pointant leurs armes sur eux.

Sidérés, ils les regardèrent faire. Sanzô resserra inconsciemment un peu plus son emprise sur Gokû. Un dieu en particulier, leur chef sans nul doute s'approcha.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes-vous entrés ici ?

Sanzô et les autres ne répondirent pas, encore trop choqués, quand soudain, un autre dieu afficha une expression de surprise sur son visage et s'approcha pour murmurer à l'oreille de leur chef.

Quelques secondes après, ce fut au tour du chef d'être étonné. Il se montra pourtant très vite encore plus méfiant.

- Ah oui, c'est donc vous, le Sanzô ikkô. Les réincarnations des bannis.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gokû.

- Toujours avec cette hérésie elle aussi bannie du monde céleste, je vois. Je repose ma question, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous avez vu une boule lumineuse ?

Retrouvant l'usage de sa langue, Gojô se lança, prudemment.

- Elle a disparu, explosé, votre boule. Elle a même bien failli nous déchiqueter. Satisfaits ?

Le chef le dévisagea, ayant l'air de déterminer s'il mentait ou pas. C'est alors qu'il fit un signe de tête à un de ses sujets. Celui-ci disparut de leur vue pour revenir quelques instants après en poussant un vieil homme assez durement au devant d'eux. Le chef eut un sourire mauvais.

- Cet homme est fou. Mais il ne sait mentir, il saura si vous dites la vérité. Vieillard, dis-nous, est-ce que l'hérésie que nous cherchons est ici ?

Le vieillard le regarda, l'air hagard, clignant des yeux. Puis il regarda tout autour de lui, découvrant les contours de la grotte comme s'il s'agissait d'une cathédrale puis il se mit soudainement à rire joyeusement et à danser autour d'eux sous les yeux sidérés de Sanzô, Gojô et Hakkai qui ne savaient à quoi s'en tenir.

Quand tout d'un coup, alors qu'il passait à côté de Sanzô toujours à terre avec Gokû, il se tourna en un éclair vers eux et s'agenouilla, fixant l'endormi, sa marque sur le ventre, puis relevant ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux écarquillés de Sanzô.

Les yeux brillants du vieillard étaient d'un bleu intense et profond. Bizarrement, Sanzô pensa qu'il était surprenant que ceux-ci puissent appartenir à un tel fou.

Le chef s'impatienta.

- Alors ?

Fixant toujours les yeux du blond, le vieux dément répondit, comme mystérieusement possédé.

- Non, la lumière n'est pas là.

Puis il se redressa et se remit à danser. L'air exaspéré et enragé, le chef fit signe de récupérer le vieux fou et de le tenir tranquille. Il fit également signe à ses hommes de quitter la grotte. Il n'avait clairement plus rien à faire ici.

Néanmoins, avant de partir, il s'adressa à eux.

- Je sais que c'est la déesse Kanzeon Bôsatsu en personne qui vous a lancés sur les mêmes traces que nous, et je suis conscient que vous n'êtes pas ordinaires dans votre genre. Mais vous restez des bannis sans aucune espèce d'importance à nos yeux. Et Son Gokû a beau être puissant, il ne fera pas le poids contre nous, surtout quand nous mettrons la main sur la créature. Alors ne vous mettez plus sur notre chemin. Vous êtes prévenus à présent.

Il partit, suivi par sa clique.

Gojô sentit la rage l'envahir.

- Pour qui se prend-il celui-là ?

Sanzô avait à nouveau baissé ses yeux sur Gokû. Celui-ci semblait aller bien et être redevenu normal.

Etait-ce seulement une apparence ?

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

Quand Gokû se réveilla, le soir, il fut surpris de se retrouver dans un lit, confortablement emmitouflé sous des draps et de chaudes couvertures. Quand il leva la tête, il vit Sanzô, assis sur une chaise, cigarette à la main, le fixant. Il se redressa.

Sanzô écrasa instantanément son mégot en le voyant réveillé. Sa voix fut calme mais légèrement pressante.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Gokû fut légèrement troublé par la question. En fait, c'était peut-être la première fois de sa vie que Sanzô lui demandait si directement s'il allait bien. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'irait-il pas bien ? Gokû fronça un peu les sourcils en réfléchissant.

- Bien. Pourquoi ?

C'est d'une voix sifflante de rage que Sanzô poursuivit.

- Tu me demandes 'pourquoi' !? Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce truc dans la grotte, pourquoi tu l'as touché ?

Gokû était visiblement perdu. Il prit son temps pour rassembler ses souvenirs. Il pouvait se rappeler être avoir combattu contre des dieux, s'être accroché avec Sanzô, être rentré dans la grotte et avoir aperçu une étrange lueur, mais c'était tout. Il les énuméra à voix haute d'une petite voix et termina.

- A part ça, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sanzô le fixa et soupira.

- Tu es une source d'ennuis à toi tout seul, tu le sais ça ?

- Pardon.

Sa voix était tellement faible et son ton était tellement blessé que Sanzô s'assit sur le lit et agrippa la nuque du jeune homme pour l'attirer et appuyer leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

Les yeux de Gokû se baissèrent timidement alors que le regard violet semblait vouloir lire en lui. Sanzô murmura un 'idiot' avant de faire glisser sa main sur la mâchoire et de déposer ses lèvres sur celles du jeune youkai. Celui-ci y répondit avec le soulagement de voir que Sanzô n'était pas réellement en colère contre lui.

Il fut cependant un peu désappointé quand Sanzô se recula.

- Recouche-toi.

Gokû leva un regard inquiet vers Sanzô. Mais celui-ci alla simplement fermer à clé la porte et alla dans la salle de bain. Hakkai et Gojô étaient dans une autre chambre. Il leur avait assuré qu'il les appellerait s'il y avait un problème avec Gokû. Mais après tout, Gokû n'avait aucune séquelle physique, à part l'étrange marque, et donc Hakkai et Gojô l'avaient laissé faire, quoique légèrement étonnés de l'attitude de Sanzô qui tenait à s'occuper lui-même de Gokû.

Gokû se rallongea, fixant la porte derrière laquelle Sanzô avait disparu. Il put entendre la douche et quelques minutes après, c'est un Sanzô torse nu qui en sortait et se dirigeait vers lui. Gokû ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec un peu plus de soulagement quand il se glissa à côté de lui dans le lit. Il se rapprocha pour se pelotonner contre le blond qui l'accueillit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sanzô lui raconta tout en détail. Quand il lui parla de la marque, c'est avec une certaine peur fébrile que Gokû constata lui-même en levant son T-shirt la marque qu'il voyait pour la première fois, du moins dans son état lucide. Le récit de ses convulsions avec son limiteur en place avec les signes de sa véritable forme le pétrifia. Etait-il en train de perdre le contrôle face à Seiten Taisei ?

Sanzô parut deviner sa question et c'est honnêtement qu'il répondit quand Gokû leva des yeux perdus vers lui, brillant à peine dans la pénombre. Il fut étonné de sa propre réponse, pourtant sincère, se demandant comment il avait pu en être arrivé à une telle conclusion sur une simple intuition.

- Je ne le pense pas.

- Mais si je perdais pour de bon le contrôle ?

_Je te tuerai._

Sanzô se rappela ses paroles qu'il avait prononcées il y a quelques mois de ça, quand Gokû lui avait posé la même question silencieuse.

Il avait menti à ce moment-là. Or, il était inutile de mentir aujourd'hui.

- Je trouverais le moyen de te ramener.

Il avait murmuré ses mots contre ses lèvres avant de les toucher des siennes.

Le reste de la nuit confondit passion et désespoir.

Le résultat en fut l'espoir.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

Quand le lendemain matin Gokû ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour les poser sur l'homme allongé à côté de lui. Il faisait clair dans la chambre.

Sanzô était sur le dos, sa tête tournée de l'autre côté et sa bouche ouverte. Il respirait calmement. Ses cheveux d'un blond si éclatant étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller et reflétaient le soleil du matin s'infiltrant dans la pièce.

Gokû sourit et se rapprocha. Il repoussa un peu le drap pour déposer de légers baisers sur le torse du moine, s'attirant des grognements inconscients de l'endormi. Gokû sourit un peu plus avant de remonter sur le cou du blond avant de s'attaquer à nouveau au haut de son torse. Sanzô étant toujours endormi, Gokû s'allongea contre l'autre jeune homme et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il baissa les yeux.

C'est là qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il s'écarta à peine pour s'en assurer.

La marque sur son ventre avait disparu.

Et comme une bonne nouvelle en amenait souvent une autre, Sanzô se réveilla.

_A suivre…_

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

**Mh alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je crains les reviews, mais j'en aimerais bien quand même… lol**

**Ah ! Pour ceux qui suivent Ombre alternative, la suite pour très bientôt ! C'est en cours d'écriture. Pardon pour tant de retard ! (j'ai constaté, en figeant l'écran d'incrédulité, que ça faisait genre six mois que j'avais pas updaté… honte à moi…)**

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

(1) C'est un passage qui m'est dicté par le récent visionnage de l'OVA sur Burial. Pour ceux qui voudraient le voir, j'ai un lien pour le télécharger dans mon lj (lien dans profil), allez au 16 juin 2007. Cliquez sur here, puis le lien en bleu, puis download. Vous pouvez aussi le voir sur youtube.

(2) On voit cette marque dans Reload, elle existe bien. ;-)


End file.
